


New Rings

by mikkimouse



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Wedding, Trope Bingo Round 14, drunk Barnaby Brooks Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: "You have a wedding ring," Bunny informs him in a tone used only by toddlers and drunk people.Kotetsu nods. "I do.""It's a new one. It's not the same one you had before.""Hey, don't tell me you already forgot how I got it." Kotetsu wiggles his ring finger. "I didn't think you hadthatmuch to drink."
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	New Rings

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the In Vino Veritas/Drunk Fic square on my [Trope Bingo board](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/17415.html), which I personally find very amusing because my very first Tiger & Bunny fic is actually called [In Vino Veritas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237326) and, again, featured drunk!Barnaby. Gotta love going back to my roots! XD

Kotetsu is tired all the way down to his bones. He's been up since six after going to bed at two in the morning, and he hasn't sat down for more than ten minutes at a stretch all day long. Now it's nearing midnight and finally, _finally_ , all the festivities are over and he and Bunny are on their way to the hotel for the night. A hotel rather than their apartment because it's closer to the airport, and Agnes insisted as part of her wedding gift. 

Kotetsu is seventy-five percent sure she did it because pictures of the honeymoon suite will be great for ratings, but what the hell, at least he and Bunny get a really nice bed out of the deal. Right now that's pretty much all he cares about. 

Well, that and his extremely drunk boyfriend— _husband_ , husband now—who's currently snuggled up against him in the back of the limo and examining Kotetsu's left hand like he might divine the meaning of life from it. 

"You have a wedding ring," Bunny informs him in a tone used only by toddlers and drunk people. 

Kotetsu nods. "I do." 

"It's a new one. It's not the same one you had before." 

"Hey, don't tell me you already forgot how I got it." Kotetsu wiggles his ring finger. "I didn't think you had _that_ much to drink." 

Bunny blinks up at him, green eyes _huge_ behind his glasses. He's been drinking nothing but rosé wine for the past five hours and Kotetsu is frankly impressed that he's still awake, let alone mostly coherent. 

Bunny rubs the wedding band and says very quietly, "It's mine." 

There's something weirdly vulnerable about his voice, mixed with awe, and Kotetsu remembers another drunk conversation from months and months ago, after a particularly bad night, where Bunny asked, "Why do you even bother with me?" 

Kotetsu has dozens of answers to that question, but it hasn't been asked _now_ , so he lifts Bunny's hand and kisses the matching wedding ring on his finger. "And this one's mine." 

Bunny stares at him in wonder, and then clumsily climbs onto Kotetsu's lap and kisses him. It's sloppy and sweet, like the rosé he's been drinking, and Kotetsu slides his arms around Bunny's waist and relaxes into the kiss. They've been together for months at this point—the kind of together that involves kissing, not just their usual partnership—but there's something a little different about kissing now that they're married. 

And really, he hasn't been able to kiss Bunny like this all day, since they haven't actually been alone all day. There was the relatively chaste kiss during the ceremony, and there've been kisses on the cheek and kisses on the hand, but not this. Not Bunny pressing into him, fingers curling into his collar, kissing like he's desperate for it. Kotetsu encourages him, opening for him, and rubs his thumb against Bunny's shirt, which is warm and a little sweaty at the small of his back. 

"We're married," Bunny whispers, and his hands move from Kotetsu's collar to his face. "You married me." 

"Yeah, we are." Kotetsu watches Bunny's face, which is soft and open and awed in a way that he pretty much only sees when Bunny has been drinking. "You married me, too." 

At that, Bunny smiles. "I did. Do you know why?" 

Kotetsu raises his eyebrows. "I hope it's because you love me." 

"Of course I do," Bunny says matter-of-factly. "But that's not the only reason. I wanted to marry you because I want to be your partner in every way that you'll let me." 

Kotetsu knows that; he really does, but it still makes his heart beat faster to hear Bunny say it so bluntly. 

It's been a strange day for a lot of reasons. Weddings are crazy in general, in Kotetsu's experience, but today in particular was crazy in part because he never expected to do this again. He's spent most of the day comparing it to the first time; not that he _wants_ to, but he can't help it. His brain keeps overlaying the old memories with the new ones, what's the same and what's different. But every time he thought he was going to get maudlin about it, he saw Bunny smiling at him, or Bunny squeezed his hand, and Kotetsu's chest ached with how much he loved him. 

He should say something else, something romantic, but it's late and he's tired and words are still hard sometimes, even now, maybe especially now, when he feels so much he can't breathe with the force of it. 

Kotetsu reaches up with one hand to touch Bunny's face, to gently trace a line from his cheek to his jaw. "Bunny-chan," he says, putting everything he can into the name.

Bunny's eyes get a little watery, and he leans back down for another kiss, and Kotetsu hears _I know, I know, I love you, too_ in every brush of his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I was writing [this previous fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967992) at the same time as I was editing this one, and lemme tell ya, that was a fast track to confusion, since both involve a blond dude with glasses getting absolutely shitfaced while his partner with dark hair and dumb facial hair looks after him. Only, you know, one's _really angsty_ and one's _really fluffy_ (in addition to being for completely different fandoms), and when I clicked on one document expecting the other, it always threw me a bit to realize I was on the wrong one. XD
> 
> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m)


End file.
